Jeff Hardy: My Life, My Rules
Jeff Hardy: My Life, My Rules is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), looking back at the career of Jeff Hardy. Disc 1 Phoenix, AZ – August 25, 2009 Jeff Returns August 25, 2009 – 9:59 PM Jeff and Matt Reunite – The Hardys! August 25, 2009 – 10:03 PM Opportunity Knocks August 25, 2009 – 10:07 PM Dark Days Road to Redemption August 25, 2009 – 10:12 PM Sacrifice is Rewarded August 25, 2009 – 10:15 PM Brother vs. Brother Living for the Moment August 25, 2009 – 10:18 PM Jeff's Omega? Disc 1. Special Features :*Jeff’s Faves :*Third Gear, Wide Open :*Jeff’s Art Gallery :*Remembering Jack :*The Original Hardy Boy :*Will O’ The Wisp :*Behind the Paint: Jeff Prepares for SummerSlam :*Gas Chamber Ink :* The Hardy Show *Mathes :*Jeff Hardy vs 1-2-3 Kid (Superstars, June 25, 1994) :*Hardy Boyz vs Dudley Boyz vs Edge and Christian (Wrestlemania 2000, April 2, 2000. Triangle Ladder Match for the World Tag Team Championship :*Hardy Boyz vs Edge and Christian (Unforgiven, Sptember 24, 2000. Steel Cage Match for the World Tag Team Championship) :*Jeff Hardy vs Mike Awesome (Smackdown, July 12, 2001. Hardcore Championship match) :*Jeff Hardy vs Rob Van Dam (Summerslam, August 19, 2001. Ladder Match for the Hardcore Championship) :*Jeff Hardy vs Matt Hardy (Vengeance, December 9, 2001.) :*Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels vs Chris Jericho and Christian (Raw, February 17, 2003) Disc 2 :*Jeff Hardy vs Edge (Raw, August 2, 2006) :*Jeff Hardy vs Johnny Nitro (Raw, October 2, 2006. Intercontinental Championship Match) :*Hardys vs Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch (Backlash, April 29, 2007. World Tag Team Championship Match) :*Jeff Hardy vs Shelton Benjamin vs Santino Marella vs William Regal (Raw, July 16, 2007. #1 Contender’s 4-Way Elimination Match for the Intercontinental Championship ) :*Jeff Hardy vs Shelton Benjamin (Raw, September 17, 2007. Intercontinental Championship Match) :*Jeff Hardy vs Carlito (Raw, December 10, 2007. Ladder Match for the Intercontinental Championship) :*Jeff Hardy vs Triple H (Armageddon, December 16, 2007. Winner Receives a WWE Championship Match at Royal Rumble) :*Jeff Hardy vs Randy Orton (Raw, January 14, 2008. Intercontinental Championship Match) :*Jeff Hardy vs Randy Orton (Royal Rumble, January 27, 2008. WWE Championship Match) :*Jeff Hardy vs Shawn Michaels (Raw, February 11, 2008) Disc 3 *Jeff Hardy vs Umaga (One Night Stand, June 1, 2008. Falls Count Anywhere Match) *Jeff Hardy vs John Cena (Raw, June 2, 2009. #1 Contender's Match for the WWE Championship) :*Jeff Hardy vs John Morrison (Smackdown, July 4, 2009) :*Jeff Hardy vs Triple H (No Mercy, October 5, 2008. WWE Championship match) :*Jeff Hardy vs Undertaker (Smackdown, November 14, 2008. Extreme Rules Match) :*Jeff Hardy vs Triple H vs Edge (Armageddon, December 14, 2008. Triple Threat Match for the WWE Championship) :*Jeff Hardy vs Dolph Ziggler (Raw, March 23, 2009. Extreme Rules Match) :*Jeff Hardy vs Matt Hardy (Smackdown, April 10, 2009. Stretcher Match) :*Jeff Hardy vs CM Punk (Night of Champions, July 26, 2009. World Heavyweight Championship Match) :*Jeff Hardy vs CM Punk (Smackdown, August 28, 2009. Steel Cage Match for the World Heavyweight Championship) External links * Jeff Hardy: My Life, My Rules on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases